vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reigning Pain in New Orleans
Reigning Pain in New Orleans is the ninth episode of First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary NEW ALLIANCES ARE FORMED — , deeply conflicted by recent events, is surprised when opens up to him about some of his past indiscretions. tries to make sense of cryptic messages she's come across and is disturbed when she gains some insight into Klaus' past. Meanwhile, in a surprising turn of events, the human faction takes matters into their own hands, resulting in a violent confrontation. Elsewhere, when learns of a plan to harm the werewolves in the bayou, she turns to and for help. After heading to the bayou, they run into a werewolf named Eve, who has information that leads them to a shocking discovery. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (credit only) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Tasha Ames as Eve *Eka Darville as Diego *Todd Stashwick as Kieran *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (archive footage) Guest Cast *Jesse C. Boyd as Cary *Looray Cooper as Mayor *Lee Spencer as Police Chief Trivia *Antagonists: The Human Faction. *This is the first midseason finale. *Klaus orders the vampires to hunt and kill the werewolves in the bayou against Hayley's wishes. *Marcel discovers that Cami is recording Klaus' memoirs and that she knows about vampires. *Klaus mentions that any feelings that Cami had for Marcel were real. **Marcel breaks up with Rebekah, so he and Cami could potentially end up together. *Klaus and Marcel slaughter the Human Faction, leaving only Father Kieran alive . **Kieran is told to rebulid the Faction by Klaus. *Davina discovers that Marcel lied to her and that the witches are not a threat to her anymore because Elijah killed the last elder that could complete the Harvest. *Klaus learns that there's family still alive from his father's side who are hiding out in the bayou. **Klaus is given a ring which was in Cary's possession and once belonged to Esther. *Klaus forgives Elijah and invites him and Rebekah to move into his home. *Hayley tells Davina about the curse on the werewolves in the bayou. *Davina lifts Klaus' compulsion on Camille. *Klaus offers Marcel to rule New Orleans with him as equals and Marcel takes him up on that offer since he still has people to look out for; he breaks up with Rebekah because of this. Continuity *Davina and Camille last saw each other in Girl in New Orleans. *Marcel learns from Klaus that Davina has been working with Elijah. *Flashback scenes from Always and Forever are seen in this episode. *Klaus tells Marcel of the original deal he had with the witches to take him down. *This is the second time Davina undoes the compulsion on someone(Camille). *Esther and Mikael were mentioned by Elijah and Klaus in this episode. **They were last seen in the flashbacks in Always and Forever. Behind the Scenes *TBA Cultural References * TBA Quotes : Hayley to (Klaus): "That's my family." : Klaus to (Hayley): "Not for long love." : Rebekah: "Do we look like a bloody vampire rescue squad?" : Marcel: "I thought you really liked me." : Camille: "So did I." : Rebekah to (Elijah): "You've fallen for her" : Elijah to (Diego): "Darling, we have to stop meeting like this, this is how rumours are started" : : "You're Hayley, Klaus' wife." : : "Ew. No. Never." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x09 Promo "Reigning Pain in New Orleans" (HD)|Short Promo The Originals - Reigning Pain in New Orleans Trailer|Extended Promo The Originals - Reigning Pain in New Orleans Clip|Webclip Pictures Elijaheverebekah.jpg|Elijah, Eve and Rebekah TO-Midseason finale.jpg|BTS 1x09KlausMarcelHayley.jpg 1x09KlausMarcel.jpg|Klaus and Marcel 1x09Marcel.jpg 1x09Klaus.jpg 1x09KlausHayley.jpg|Klaus and Hayley 1x09Hayley.jpg 1x09KlausMarcel2.jpg 1x09Klauss.jpg 1x09KlausMarcel3.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego.jpg|Diego and Rebekah 1x09RebekahDiego2.jpg 1x09Elijah.jpg|Elijah 1x09ElijahEve.jpg 1x09Rebekah.jpg 1x09Eve.jpg 1x09CaryElijahRebekah.jpg RebekahBTS2.jpg|BTS haylijah1bts.png haylijah2bts.png haylijah3bts.png Hayley456.jpg Elijah3.jpg Elijah222.jpg Reigning19.jpg Reigning18.jpg Reigning17.jpg Reigning16.jpg Reigning15.jpg Reigning14.jpg Reigning13.jpg Reigning12.jpg Reigning11.jpg Elijah22.jpg Reigning10.jpg Reigning9.jpg Reigning8.jpg Reigning 7.jpg Reigning6.jpg Reigning5.jpg Reigning4.jpg Reigning2.jpg Reigning3.jpg Reigning1.jpg Bekah1x093.png Bekah1x091.png Bekah1x092.png Rebekah1x0911.png Rebekah1x0910.png Rebekah1x098.png Rebekah1x09113.png Hayley-elijah-1x09.jpg Rebekah1x09123.png References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide